Thomas (Thomas and Friends engine)
Thomas is a tank engine. He came to Sodor in May 1915 as a station pilot at Vicarstown until 1946, at which time he was transferred to Wellsworth following an incident with some trucks. Later that year, after rescuing James from his crash, he's given charge of the Knapford-Ffarquhar branch line and two coaches, whom he named Annie and Clarabel. Bio In the Railway Series Details of Thomas' arrival on the North Western Railway in 1915 are more or less undocumented. There is no official explanation to how he arrived on the island. However, the most popular rumour (according to Sodor: Reading Between the Lines) is that he was sent to Sodor due to a war-time mix up. Instead of returning to the south coast of England when the problem was sorted, both his driver and fireman married local girls and decided to stay. Sir Topham Hatt purchased Thomas for a "nominal fee". In the television series Thomas the Tank Engine started his life on the Island of Sodor as a cheeky little engine who shunted coaches for the Main Line engines, such as Henry and Gordon. He liked to play tricks on them, including Gordon, "the biggest and proudest engine of all". He was taught a lesson when Gordon tricked him into being coupled to him during his express run. Tired out, he vowed never to tease Gordon again, realising he didn't have to be important. Soon he desired to pull his own passenger train too, much to the bemusement of the other engines. He got his chance when Henry became ill, and no one could pull the passenger train. However, Thomas was so excited that he accidentally left his train and his passengers behind, believing he was pulling it easily. He soon realised his mistake and returned to pull the train. The engines laughed at him, though, and soon Thomas wanted to get out of the shunting yards and see the world. Edward offered him a chance to pull trucks, and Thomas excitedly took the job, not realising how troublesome trucks could be. The trucks pushed him down Gordon's Hill into a siding, where the Fat Controller told him to practice so that one day he would become as good as Edward. Thomas soon proved himself when he rescued James after his accident with the trucks, using the Breakdown Train. As a reward for his quick and heroic action, the Fat Controller promised him his own branch line. Thrilled, Thomas soon began running his branch line with his two new coaches, Annie and Clarabel, who he grew to love very much. He soon considered his branch line to be the most important part of the entire railway, a fact he would constantly remind the other engines of. However, he continued to make mistakes and dream big, and sometimes this got him into trouble, such as when he was so impatient that he left his guard behind at Elsbridge or when he wanted to fish, not realising the implications of a fish being in his boiler. His greatest mistake was when he got his snowplough broken in the winter and ended up stuck in a snow drift, having to be rescued by Terence, whom he had insulted earlier for not having "real" wheels. He soon proved himself again, though, when he beat Bertie the bus in a great race. He quickly became friends with both Terence and Bertie, despite their differences. Although Thomas' branch line was indeed the pride of the line, on the main line, things weren't going well for the Fat Controller, who was having to deal with Gordon, Henry, and James' sulking, refusing to do Thomas' former work of shunting themselves. After they went on strike, Thomas was brought back to help alongside Edward and their new friend, Percy, who quickly became Thomas' closest friend. Thomas also became friends with Toby after he was asked by the Fat Controller to help their railway avoid a lawsuit from a rude policeman. But Thomas still had some cheekiness in him, returning to teasing Gordon after Gordon slid into a ditch. He soon needed Gordon's help after he blatantly went past a danger sign and fell down a mine. They soon became friends after that and promised never to tease each other again. Thomas and Toby later helped Mrs. Kyndley at her cottage after she was snowed in and helped her celebrate Christmas with a very special Christmas party. The following year, Thomas shared a shed on his branch line with Percy and Toby. However, he became conceited about his brilliant blue paint and soon paid the price when Percy accidentally caused a coal hopper to pour coal all over him. Thomas was angry at Percy, but the two friends soon made up after Percy had an accident with some coal trucks. Thomas soon met Trevor, a friend of Edward's, who proved his usefulness when he helped Thomas at the newly constructed harbor. Unfortunately, Thomas became ill a few months later and had to be sent to the Works, while Duck looked after his branch line. When Thomas came back, his brakes were stiff, and made it seem as if they were hard on. As a result, one day, when his fireman was ill, a substitute accidentally caused Thomas to run away, and Harold had to help stop him. Later, when the Viaduct needed to be repaired, the main line engines became late to drop off Thomas' passengers and, as a result, made him late for Bertie. Thomas continued to be of great service to Sir Topham Hatt's railway, although he still remained a cheeky little engine. Thomas later became conceited again when he took his driver's compliment to heart and believed he no longer needed him to work his branch line. This was untrue, but Thomas was too puffed up with himself to not believe it and, one morning, found himself rolling along the line, when a cleaner had accidentally started him up. He soon broke into a stationmaster's house and ruined the family's breakfast. He had to be rescued by Donald and Douglas. As a result, the Fat Controller angrily sent him to the works again. He arrived back a few weeks later just in time to take over for a battered Percy, who just had a predicament with some trucks. The following Christmas, Thomas was eager to sing carols with the other engines, but had to pick up a Christmas tree for the Fat Controller. Unfortunately, on his way back, he was caught in a snow drift and was lost. Donald and Douglas soon rescued him in time to sing carols with all his friends. Between the eighth season and the fifteenth season, Thomas has given more duties on the Main Line. But as of the sixteenth season, Thomas was working on his branch line again. He still has the occasional annoyance with wearing his snowplough during wintertime, but always learns his lesson afterwards, such as in the seventeenth season, when he hid it on a siding so he could stay in the shed, but when Emily took Annie and Clarabel out, he tried to go find it and got stuck in the snow, leading to Emily rescuing him and earning another stern reprimand from The Fat Controller. He once had an accident at Brendam Docks, but instead of owning up to it, he blamed it on a made up engine called Geoffrey, which made everyone curious about who Geoffrey was. He hid in Henry's tunnel and pretended to be Geoffrey in order to trick the Fat Controller, but after Spencer nearly ran into him, Thomas was caught out and apologised. He was also chosen to be the first engine to be inspected by two railway inspectors. After their journey, a gold watch belonging to one of the inspectors was found inside Annie, and Thomas gave it back to him. Later, he became covered in spots after Butch sprayed him with mud by accident, which made Henry think Thomas had chicken pox. Persona Thomas was rather cheeky, but is good at heart and generally behaves well, except when he gets into mishap. He loves teasing the others and, on occasion, brags about his superiority, but is always brought down to earth in due course. If Thomas has one major character flaw, it's that he was forgetful, and slightly impatient. However, he was also optimistic and idealistic. Although their friendship has been turbulent at times, Percy is generally portrayed as Thomas' best friend, especially in the television series. Basis Thomas was based on the Billington E2-Class 0-6-0T locomotives built for the London, Brighton and South Coast Railway between 1913 and 1916. He is apparently one of the last batch built as only these engines featured his distinctive extended-side-tanks, projecting forward over the leading wheels and little downsweeps at each end of footplate. The E2s were introduced in 1915 to replace earlier members of the E1 class, which had been scrapped. The last five in the ten strong class had extended side tanks to give a greater water capacity, but all engines had two inside cylinders and driving wheels 4'6" in diameter. After so many years of service, all of the Billington E2s, both original and modified, spent their last working years at Southampton Docks and they were all scrapped by 1963, the very last pair being Nos 31204 and 31209, the latter being amongst the last batch. Thomas has a slight modification of having wheel splashers over his front wheels whereas the original E2s didn't. Livery Thomas was painted in the North Western Railway's standard blue livery with red-and-yellow lining and the number "1" painted on his tank sides in yellow with a red border. In the Railway Series, he carries two builder's plates on the sides of his cab. When Thomas first arrived on Sodor in The Adventure Begins, he was painted teal-green with white lining. He had LBSC lettering painted on his tanks in yellow with a red border and had the number "70" painted in the same colors on the sides of his bunker. Upon his first visit to the Steamworks for a repaint, his metal frame devoid of paint is seen before being applied with a pink undercoat to keep water out from him, which would cause permanent rust damage. In the first three seasons of the television series, Thomas also had red lining on the back of his bunker. However, since the second half of the third season, the lining had been excluded for unknown reasons. It was added back in The Adventure Begins to coincide with his appearance from the first seasons, and will also carry through into future seasons and specials. Running plate Thomas's running-plate was allegedly a source of some contention to the Reverend W. Awdry during the course of the Railway Series. As originally drawn, it had a distinctive dip at the front, but none at the back. The story goes that to Awdry's eyes, this meant that Thomas' buffers would be at different levels, an operational inaccuracy and impossibility. This seems curious on Awdry's part, as all the artists had drawn Thomas as having an extra-deep rear bufferbeam to compensate, thus putting the front and rear buffers at the same level. Be it a matter of taste or inaccuracy, the issue of the running-plate had to be settled: thus Thomas' excursion into the Stationmaster's house at Ffarquhar was arranged. After his repairs at Crovan's Gate, Thomas returned with a new running plate that's flat and level from smokebox to bunker. The E2's on which Thomas was based had dipped running-plates at both front and rear and the Hornby Thomas model displays these features, having been retooled from a set of moulds formerly used by Hornby to make E2 models. His television counterpart, however, retains the unique forward-dipped running plate. Too much Thomas? While he may seem innocent enough, poor Thomas created a fair bit of trouble for Christopher Awdry and Egmont Books, publishers of the Railway Series, when the latter started asking for more books about the happy little tank engine. Granted, Thomas was the most popular character in the original Railway Series books, but Egmont went too far and thus the problem continues. With the advent of the television series, Egmont started asking for more Thomas and to this day Thomas has eight Railway Series volumes under his undercarriage. Two of the titles actually have very little to do with Thomas - Thomas Comes Home dealt with the adventures of the branch line engines during Thomas' visit to York, while Thomas and the Fat Controller's Engines only featured one story about Thomas, although he did appear in two of the other three stories. As a result of Thomas' fame, classic characters like Oliver and Bear have become largely neglected. Thomas and the toddler When the Reverend W. Awdry created Thomas, he existed only as a wooden toy made for his son, Christopher. This engine looked rather different from the character in the books and television series, and was based on a LNER J50 or a Hudswell Clarke with smaller side tanks and splashers. He was painted blue with yellow lining, and carried the letters "NW" on its side tanks. Awdry claimed that this stood for "'N'o 'W'here", but later works would identify the railway Thomas and his friends worked on as the North Western Railway. Oh, the Payne For the illustrations of Thomas the Tank Engine, Edmund Ward, then-publisher of the Railway Series, hired illustrator Reginald Payne, who decided to base Thomas on the LB&SCR E2 Class. (Awdry was annoyed that Thomas was obviously not the tank engine he had first drawn, but he was satisfied when Payne explained that he was drawn after a real prototype). Unfortunately, Payne didn't receive any credit for his work; it was only since the publication of Brian Sibley's The Thomas the Tank Engine Man that he has received recognition. Thomas on the big screen In 2000, Thomas made it to cinemas in the box-office flop Thomas and the Magic Railroad, in which he was voiced by Edward Glen. He was the only engine from the television series to play a major role in the story, and even left Sodor briefly. Despite the film's overall failure, Thomas kept on puffing and later featured in straight-to-video features Calling All Engines!, The Great Discovery, Hero of the Rails, Misty Island Rescue, Day of the Diesels, Blue Mountain Mystery, King of the Railway, Tale of the Brave, and The Adventure Begins. Soon Thomas will reach the big screen yet again in Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure. It's been revealed that there's an upcoming theatrical film to take place in London during World War II. In April 2013, Josh Klausner stated that he doesn't know if the movie was still going ahead. Popular culture The Nene Valley Railway at Peterborough, England, was the first railway in the world to possess a full-scale replica "Thomas", an industrial tank engine built by Hudswell Clarke so nicknamed for its blue livery and resemblance to the famous tank engine. In 1971, the name was made official by the Reverend W. Awdry. Other tank engines the world over have since been dressed up as Thomas. Some railways have even gone so far as to rebuild locomotives to produce a better replica. Unfortunately this has created a divide between preservationists: some claim it disfigures historic locomotives and trivializes the preservation movement, others say it attracts visitors and can potentially spark an interest in railways amongst young children. A "real Thomas" (built for The All Aboard Live Tour) was used in a special play staged to celebrate the eightieth birthday of Queen Elizabeth II, starring beloved characters from children's literature. In the play, Thomas was used to convey Sophie Dahl, the granddaughter of the late Roald Dahl, to center stage, and was greeted by thunderous applause and cheers from the audience of two thousand children and their parents. Another "Real Thomas" was used during "A Day Out With Thomas" events where people actually ride in his passenger coaches and get their pictures taken with Sir Topham Hatt. Additional attractions include petting zoos, pony rides, story telling, viewing of "Thomas and Friends" videos, and temporary tattoos. There are stage performances called Thomas the Tank Engine Live, where people get to see Thomas and his friends perform on stage. Three different plays have been made - "Thomas Saves the Day", "A Circus Comes to Town", and "Thomas and the Hidden Treasure". Thomas has also been known to be seen in amusement parks. In America, Thomas was usually found in "Six Flags" parks until 2010 when the license wasn't renewed. In Drusilla's Zoo Park near Alfriston, Sussex, England, a special attraction was opened where Thomas carried passengers through the zoo; it also featured James, Diesel, Cranky, and the Fat Controller. At the United Kingdom's Drayton Manor theme park, a special place called "Thomas Land" is dedicated to fans to ride on multiple rides based on Thomas and Friends. The park opened on March 15th, 2008. One of Thomas' models used in the television series is on display there in the "Discover Thomas and Friends" exhibition. Another park is set to open at the Edaville Railroad in Carver, Massachusetts in the summer of 2015, adopting a phase similar to Drayton Manor. Thomas Land in Japan was the world's first Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends theme park. It opened in 1998, and located at the Fuji-Q Highland, an amusement park in Fujiyoshida, Yamanashi, Japan. Like the UK's Thomas Land, it has multiple rides based on the series. A few of the rides, displays, play house areas, and exhibits try to recreate scenes from the television series. Another one of Thomas' models from the television series is on display there. Thomas' Bachmann HO model (along with HO models of Annie, Clarabel, and Emily's coaches) makes an appearance in the 2015 Marvel movie, Ant-Man. His large scale Bachmann model was also used in some scenes, although the model's face was different. Thomas was recently mentioned on Disney XD's Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med crossover special. Appearances Voice Actors *John Bellis (Thomas and the Magic Railroad; original work-prints only) *Edward Glen (Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Ben Small (UK; Hero of the Rails - eighteenth season) *John Hasler (UK; The Adventure Begins onwards) *Martin Sherman (US; Hero of the Rails - eighteenth season) *Joseph May (US; The Adventure Begins onwards) *Ringo Starr (UK; 2009 Children in Need charity single) *Fabrice Trojani (France and French speaking Canada; sixth season onwards) *Keiko Toda (Japan; first - eighth seasons) *Kumiko Higa (Japan; Calling All Engines! onwards) *Caspar Phillipson (Denmark; Hero of the Rails onwards) *Espen Sandvik (Norway; Hero of the Rails onwards) *Marco Vivio (Italy) *Jürgen Theuns (The Netherlands; Hero of the Rails onwards) *Jorge Arvizu (Mexico; first - second seasons) *Ricardo Tejedo (Mexico; third - fourth seasons) *Yamil Atala (Mexico; fifth - seventh seasons) *Edson Matus (Mexico; eighth - twelfth seasons) *Javier Olguín (Mexico; Hero of the Rails onwards) *Christian Stark (Germany) *Marcel Collé (Germany; Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Janusz Zadura (Poland) *Simcha Barbiro (Israel; Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Duriel Zohar (Israel) *Daniel Figueira (Brazil; Hero of the Rails onwards) *César Díaz Capilla (Spain) *Richard Balint (Romania) Trivia *Thomas was the first engine to have a number. *In the Railway Series, Thomas was the first engine to have a number. However, in The Adventure Begins, he is made number 1 to replace his predecessor Glynn, a "Coffee Pot" engine from Sodor's branch lines. *According to Brian Sibley, Wilbert used that number because it was the easiest to draw. *In real life, Thomas would've been the only surviving engine of his class. *Four Thomas models are currently on display: one at Drayton Manor in the UK, one in Canada at Nitrogen Studios, later used for Railway Series exhibitions in Japan, the large scale Thomas model used in the spin-off series, The Pack, in Japan at Thomas Land, and one for the touring Thomas and Friends: Explore the Rails exhibit, currently at the Minnesota Children's Museum. *Thomas appeared in the Children in Need charity single. He was voiced by Ringo Starr. *Christopher Awdry lost the original Thomas model when he was in the US, although it was recently recreated for a sizzle promo for the upcoming 70th Anniversary in 2015. *In Day of the Diesels, it was revealed that Thomas' driver's name is Bob. *Thomas was the first character introduced in the TV series, unlike the Railway Series. *As the series progressed, Thomas' eyebrows became more larger and thicker. *In Jack and the Sodor Construction Co., Thomas' running plate on his left side has a hole. His face masks were modified after the sixth season. *Throughout the twelfth season, Thomas' chassis was open, revealing the mechanisms on the model. *A promotional image of Thomas regularly appears in a photo frame on the children's program "Giggle and Hoot." *In 2014, when artist Jenny Bell decided to paint a mural of the nativity at Nottingham railway station for Christmas, she added at a golden model of Thomas into the picture. She used a wind-up model of Thomas from Hornby as a guide. *In 2015, it will be Thomas' 100th year on the North Western Railway, and his base prototype will be turning 100 years old as being the first of his second batch of LB&SCR E2 Locomotives modified with extended side tanks. *A Hornby model of Thomas made a cameo in the 2003 Comic Relief. *An ERTL model of Thomas made a cameo in GoodTimes Entertainment's home video "All About Fast Moving Trains". *Thomas' LB&SCR number (No.70) actually belonged to an LB&SCR A1 named Poplar, a member of Stepney's and Boxhill's class. The engine containing this number is currently preserved at the Kent & East Sussex Railway. The number 70 also represents the 70th anniversary of the Thomas & Friends franchise. *Thomas went through several changes in the television series: **Season 2: ***He gained a smaller brake pipe. **Season 3: ***His footsteps got smaller. ***After Trust Thomas, the lining on the back of his bunker disappeared. **The Adventure Begins: ***The lining on the back of his bunker returned. *Awdry's original model of Thomas depicts him as an LNER J50 0-6-0T with an extended coal bunker. Merchandise *ERTL (normal, silver, gold, metallic, remote controlled, motorized, miniature, Gold Rail, in multipacks and santa hat; all versions discontinued) *Wooden Railway (normal, gold, motorized, metallic, and in multi-packs) *Take Along (normal, silver, metallic, talking roll and whistle, and in multi-packs; all versions discontinued) *My First Thomas (normal, talking and drive-away talking) *Motor Road and Rail (normal, gold, metallic, talking, snowplow, Steam Along, and with Annie and Clarabel; discontinued outside Asia) *TrackMaster (normal, talking, RC, greatest moments, Steam Along, with Annie and Clarabel, and in Southern Railway green) *Brio (normal and motorized; both versions discontinued) *Hornby (discontinued, reintroduced 2015) *Bachmann (HO and G scale) *Lionel (G scale (discontinued), O gauge and RC) *Märklin *Tomix *Trading Cards *My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) *Thomas Engine Collection Series (several versions; discontinued) *Mini Die Cast Collection (discontinued) *Departing Now (discontinued) *Thomas Town (discontinued) *Capsule Collection *Take-n-Play (normal, pull back, and talking) *Pez *LEGO (discontinued) *Mega Bloks *De Agostini (discontinued) *Tomica (regular, metallic and with Annie and Clarabel) *Woody Capsule Series *Around Town with Thomas *Discover Junction *Wind-up Trains (several versions) *Pocket Fantasy (Several; Discontinued) *Diablock (large, mini, and clear versions) *Collectible Railway *Motorized Railway *Push Along (small and large versions) *Aquadraw *Pullback Racers *Padlock and Key *Switch-On Keychains *Micro Rubber Engines *Pull 'n' Spin *Boss (normal and pull back; discontinued) *Pico Pico *Interactive Learning Railway *Minis (classic, gold metallic, racers, heroes, advent calendar, warriors, and DC super friends '') *Choro-Q *New Block *MV Sports (''in three pack with Toby and Mavis; discontinued) *Pre-Cut Model Engine Books (with Annie; discontinued; re-released separately; re-discontinued) *Schylling (train whistle, Jack in the boxes, alarm clock, tin pail, domed lunchbox, lanterns and pocket watch) *Big Buddy (discontinued) Gallery Thomasfirstwooden.jpg|Thomas as he was first created ThomasRevWAwdry.jpg|Thomas as drawn by the Rev. W. Awdry TheReverend'sThomas.jpg|The model of Thomas on Awdry's layout ThomasandGordonRS1.PNG|Thomas in Thomas the Tank Engine ThomasandtheTrucksRS4.PNG|Thomas as illustrated by Reginald Payne ThomasandGordon9.png|Thomas in the pilot episode Thomas'Train32.png Thomas'Train35.png|Thomas' whistle TroublesomeTrucks10.png Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow8.png|Thomas stuck in the snow ThomasinTrouble(Season1)12.png DowntheMine31.png DowntheMine12.png|Thomas down the mine Thomas,PercyandtheCoal5.jpg|Thomas in Season 2 Thomas,PercyandtheCoal9.jpg|Thomas covered in coal SavedFromScrap11.png OldIron20.png ThomasandTrevor19.png TheRunaway9.png|Thomas' wheels and number one TheRunaway19.png|Thomas in The Runaway BetterLatethanNever11.png ThomasComestoBreakfast44.png ThomasComestoBreakfast18.png|Inside Thomas' cab ThomasComestoBreakfast21.png|Thomas after crashing into the house ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree16.png|Thomas wearing a Christmas hat AScarfforPercy63.png|Thomas in Season 3 ThomasGetsBumped38.png ThomasGetsBumped72.png Henry'sForest67.png NoJokeforJames58.png Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay15.png ThomasandtheU.K.Trip5.jpg|Thomas in Thomas and the U.K. Trip Granpuff83.png|Thomas in Season 4 ThomasandStepney22.png ThomasAndTheSpecialLetter35.png PaintPotsandQueens64.png HorridLorry66.png GordonandtheGremlin43.png|Thomas at Kirk Ronan ByeGeorge!2.png ThomasandtheRumours80.png HappyEverAfter22.png|Thomas covered in party streamers HappyEverAfter56.png MakeSomeoneHappy4.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad97.jpg ThomasandtheMagicRailroad131.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad157.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad355.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad64.png|Thomas' wheels in Thomas and the Magic Railroad ThomasandtheMagicRailroad65.png|Thomas on the Magic Railroad NoSleepforCranky69.png JackJumpsIn14.png ThomastheJetEngine6.png What'stheMatterwithHenry?6.png NotSoHastyPuddings54.png|Thomas in Not So Hasty Puddings ThreeCheersforThomas47.png SpicAndSpan79.png|Thomas with his 1st prize ribbon EdwardtheGreat20.png YouCanDoIt,Toby!27.png CallingAllEngines!152.png|Thomas covered in paint CallingAllEngines!306.png ThomasandtheNewEngine40.png Thomas'NewTrucks10.png TheGreenController74.png ThomasandtheShootingStar27.png ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOut10.png DreamOn(TAFepisode)71.png ThomasandtheBigBang12.png TheGreatDiscovery6.png TheManintheHills34.png|Thomas with a CGI face HeroOfTheRails2.png|Thomas in full CGI CreakyCranky8.png PlayTime85.png MistyIslandRescue380.png Thomas'TallFriend41.png|Thomas with a giraffe in Season 14 Thomas'CrazyDay35.png Percy'sNewFriends53.png HappyHiro2.png StopThatBus!22.png BlueMountainMystery122.png BlueMountainMystery400.png Don'tBotherVictor!7.png KingoftheRailway65.png Kevin'sCrankyFriend22.png|Thomas in Season 17 GordonRunsDry32.png GordonRunsDry47.png TheThomasWay38.png TooManyFireEngines78.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations123.png Thomas'Shortcut73.png TaleoftheBrave71.png|Thomas in Tale of the Brave TaleoftheBrave149.png OldReliableEdward52.png|Thomas in Season 18 NotSoSlowCoaches43.png SignalsCrossed43.png Toad'sAdventure41.png ThomastheQuarryEngine104.png ThomasandtheEmergencyCable20.png EmilySavestheWorld90.png|Thomas pulling Annie and Clarabel with the globe behind them ThomasandFriends:TheAdventureBegins159.png|Thomas in his teal-green livery ThomasandFriends:TheAdventureBegins212.png|Thomas without a coat of paint ThomasandFriends:TheAdventureBegins216.png|Thomas in his pink undercoat ThomasandFriends:TheAdventureBegins353.png LostProperty(TAFepisode)28.png|Thomas in Season 19 LostProperty(TAFepisode)52.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure28.png|Thomas in Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure Who'sThatEngineThomas2.png|Thomas' wheels in CGI Who'sThatEngineThomas3.png|Thomas' funnel in CGI Who'sThatEngineThomas4.png|Thomas' dome in CGI Who'sThatEngineThomas6.png|Thomas' whistle in CGI Who'sThatEngineThomas7.png|Thomas' number one in CGI Who'sThatEngineThomas8.png RingoStarrwithThomas1984.jpg|Ringo Starr with Thomas in 1984 BrittAllcroftwithThomas.png|Britt Allcroft with Thomas' model Thomas'ModelSpecification.png|Thomas' model specifications DowntheMine79.png|Thomas' model from The Unaired Pilot briefly seen in Down the Mine PaintPotsandQueensBehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the scenes of Thomas in Paint Pots and Queens Thomasbehindthescenes.jpg|Behind the scenes of Thomas' sixth season model Thomas'ModelsBTS.jpg|Two of Thomas's models ThomasSeason8model.png|Promo of Thomas' eighth season model ThomasDraytonManor.jpg|Thomas' model at Drayton Manor ThomasisLeavingSodor!1.png|Thomas in Thomas is Leaving Sodor! ThomasisLeavingSodor!16.png|Thomas in Japan ThomasisLeavingSodor!18.png|Thomas in Australia ThomasSeason1promo1.jpg ThomasSeason1promo2.jpg SavedFromScrap.png|Season 2 Promo ThomasClassicSeriespromo.png|Classic Series promo Thomaspromo6.jpg ThomasCGIpromo.jpg ThomasSeason13promo2.png ThomasKnapfordCGIpromo.png ThomasatBrendamDockspromo.png ThomasCGIpromo.png ThomasCGIPromo6.jpg ThomasCGIPromo9.jpg ThomasCGIpromo14.png ThomasCGIPromo17.jpg ThomasCGIPromo18.jpg ThomasCGIPromo20.png ThomasattheSodorSteamworkspromo.jpg ThomasattheBlueMountainQuarrypromo.png ThomasatUlfsteadCastlepromo.png|Ulfstead Castle promo ThomasEasterPromo.jpg ThomasEasterPromo.png|Easter Promo ThomasNo.1EnginePromo.jpg|No. 1 Engine promo ThomasattheSodorSteamworkspromo2.jpg ThomasSunSetPromo.PNG Head-OnThomasPromo.png ThomasArcPromoFeb2015.png ThomasSurprisedPromo.png ClayPitsThomasPromo.jpg ThomasattheSearchandRescueCentre.jpg TroubleontheTracks(PCGame)63.jpg|Thomas in Trouble on the Tracks ThomasPromotionalIllustration.jpg|Promotional cartoon illustration of Thomas ThomasPromotionalIllustration2.jpg Thomas1980spromoart.png|Promotional artwork from 1983 ThomasEndCredits.png|Thomas in the season 1-7 (Season 1-6 in US) end credits ThomasEndCredits2.jpg|Thomas in the season 8-10 (Season 7-10 in US) end credits ThomasEndCredits3.png|Thomas in the season 11 end credits ThomasEndCredits4.png|Thomas in the season 12 end credits ThomasEndCredits5.png|Thomas in the season 13-present end credits Merchandise Gallery ThomasERTL.jpg|ERTL ERTLThomas.gif|ERTL ERTLmetallicThomas.gif|Metallic ERTL OriginalThomasWoodenRailway.jpg|1992 Wooden Railway Thomas2002WoodenPrototype.jpg|2002 Wooden Railway WoodenThomas.jpg|2005 Wooden Railway Prototype WoodenRailwayThomas2013prototype.JPG|2013 Wooden Railway prototype WoodenRailwayThomas2013.jpg|2013 Wooden Railway 2013WoodenRailwaySnowploughThomas.png|2013 Thomas with snowplough 2013PaintSplatteredThomas.png|2013 Wooden Railway paint splattered FishCoveredThomas.png|Wooden Railway Fish covered WoodenRailwayTiredThomas.jpg|Tired Thomas ThomasatSea.jpg|Wooden Railway Thomas at Sea WoodenRailwayThomasComestoBreakfast.jpg|Wooden Railway 2005 Thomas Comes to Breakfast WoodenRailwayRollandWhistleThomas.png|Roll and Whistle WoodenRailwayTidmouthToysThomas.JPG|Wooden Railway Tidmouth Toys Thomas RedThomasFactoryError.png|Factory Error Red Thomas ThomasCharacterCard.jpg|Wooden Railway Character Card MyFirstTalkingThomas.jpg|My First Thomas Take-AlongThomas.gif|Take-Along prototype Take-AlongThomas.png|Take-Along Take-n-PlayThomas.jpg|Take-n-Play Take-n-PlayThomas2014.png|Take-n-Play 2014 Take-n-PlayTalkingThomas2015.jpg|Talking Take-n-Play MotorRoadandRailThomas.jpg|Motor Road and Rail PlarailRingingThomasinTekoro.jpg TrackMasterThomas.jpg|TrackMaster TrackMasterTalkingThomas2015.jpg|2015 talking TrackMaster TrackMasterTheOriginalThomas.jpg|TrackMaster original Thomas PushAlongThomas.jpg|Push Along MinisClassicThomas.jpg|Minis (Classic) BachmannprototypeThomas.jpg|Prototype Bachmann BachmannThomas.jpg|Bachmann HO scale BachmannLargeScaleThomas.jpg|Bachmann large scale HornbyThomas.jpg|Hornby Wind-upThomas.jpg|Wind-up TOMYPullbackThomas.jpg|TOMY pullback BigBuddyThomas.jpg|Big Buddy DanJamMagneticStackingThomas.jpg|Magnetic Stacking Thomas DanJamThomasStackingClock.jpg|Thomas Stacking Clock LEGOThomas.png|LEGO Duplo ThomasTradingCard.png|Trading Card ThomasTradingCard.jpg ThomasTradingCard2.jpg Category:Characters Category:Thomas and Friends characters Category:Thomas and Friends steam locomotives